Cambio radical
by Strangela
Summary: Y al muy imbécil de Antonio se le pasó por la cabeza que yo me había enrollado con el macho patatas, había que ser estúpido. No es que yo no encontrara atractivo al rubio, pero nunca se me ocurriría acercarme a él por dos razones. Primera: él ya estaba con Feliciano, y segunda: nunca me rebajaría tanto como para declararme. Intento de Lemon. Germano.
1. Mudanza

¡Estúpido bastardo! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir ponerse a pegar alaridos como un histérico sólo porque vio unos calzoncillos desconocidos en el tendedero? Exagerado...

Y ni siquiera había motivo. Simplemente a Ludwig se le había caído un poco de café encima y le había traspasado los pantalones, nada más.

Y al muy imbécil de Antonio se le pasó por la cabeza que yo me había enrollado con el macho patatas, había que ser estúpido. No es que yo no encontrara atractivo al rubio, pero nunca se me ocurriría acercarme a él por dos razones. Primera: él ya estaba con Feliciano, y segunda: nunca me rebajaría tanto como para declararme.

No me costaba nada saciar mis necesidades con el idiota español, así que no había razón para ir corriendo hacia la patata mutante en plan colegiala enamorada.

Continué mirando al techo. Llevaba así varias horas, tirado en la cama, con la mirada perdida. Seguía enfadado con Antonio, y no pensaba salir de mi habitación hasta que me pidiera disculpas. Y si no lo hacía, pensaba recortarlo de todas mis fotos y no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Me marcharía de su casa, incluso. Seguro que mi fratello no tenía ningún inconveniente en dejarme vivir con él. Y si no había camas suficientes, yo tampoco veía problema alguno en dormir con el alemán, jeje.

Pasó el tiempo, y Antonio no venía. Decidí darle media hora más, si no me iría. Quince minutos más tarde, empecé a hacer la maleta. Metí todo lo que consideré necesario: calzoncillos, pantalones, camisetas, cepillo de dientes, etc.

Otros quince minutos, y el bastardo seguía sin venir. Cogí la maleta recién hecha y salí de mi habitación. Oí la voz de Antonio en la planta baja.

-Ah, ¿ya te has dignado a salir?

No le respondí. Mientras siguiera en esa casa, no pensaba abrir la boca para nada que no fuera "adiós". Y no pensaba ceder ante nada. Le había dado tiempo y él había pasado de mí. Si ahora se ponía a suplicar de rodillas, peor para Antonio.

Bajé las escaleras, decidido. El (más que nunca) bastardo puso cara de desconcierto al verme pasar por delante de la puerta sin decirle nada, con el rostro impasible.

-Lovi, ¿qué haces con la maleta? Lovi... –abrí la puerta principal, dispuesto a salir-. ¡Lovi! –parecía afectado. Una pizca de remordimiento cruzó de forma fugaz por mi mente. ¡NO! No podía parar ahora.

Le dediqué la mirada más hostil de todo mi repertorio, y, ya fuera de la casa, le cerré la puerta en las narices. Me fui calle abajo lo más rápido que pude, para evitar que Antonio me siguiera. La verdad es que me dolía un poco el dejarlo allí, sólo. Podía ser muy estúpido, pero el bastardo siempre me había tratado bien, se había preocupado por mí, y... ¡Lovino, contrólate!

Cuando todavía no estaba ni a mitad de camino de la casa de Ludwig, empezó a llover. Normal. Estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí. Estoy gafado desde que nací. Continué caminando bajo la lluvia, empapándome cada vez más. Sin saber por qué, de pronto comencé a pensar en el alemán, olvidándome poco a poco de Antonio. Imaginar como sería mi vida a partir de ese momento, con un atractivo rubio como compañero de piso en vez del idiota español, me hacía sentir bien, aun estando calado hasta los huesos. Y en lo que se refería a mi fratello, ya encontraría alguna forma de hacerlo desaparecer de la vida de Ludwig.

Llegué a la casa alemana ya entrada la noche. Llamé al timbre y, casi al instante, la patata mutante (muy guapo, sí, pero de momento hay que mantener el orgullo) me abrió la puerta. Al verme, se me quedó mirando con cara de "eeh?" y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Lovino –dijo, sorprendido-. Que... ¿Qué haces aquí? –viendo lo mojado que estaba, no esperó a que respondiera y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar-. Espera, te traeré una toalla.

Y se marchó del cuarto, dejándome allí, sólo y empapado. Aunque no tardó mucho en regresar, con una toalla y un... ¿pijama?

-Quítate la ropa –dijo sin previo aviso, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. No me lo esperaba-. Hay que ponerla a secar, vas a coger un resfriado.

Mira qué bien, al final él también se preocupaba por mí. Las diferencias con Antonio no hacían más que ir a mejor.

Empecé a desvestirme, sin pudor alguno. Al rubio tampoco pareció importarle, ya estaba acostumbrado a Feliciano. ¡Ah, cierto, Feliciano! Me había olvidado de él. Mientras me secaba, se lo pregunté.

-¿Y mi fratello?

-Tu hermano está en casa de Francis. Creo que pasará allí el fin de semana... Los interiores también –añadió, cuando cogí el pijama.

-Pero... –protesté.

-Nada de peros –replicó-. ¿Crees que me voy a arriesgar a que te enfermes? Quítatelos.

Obedecí, refunfuñando. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no me gustaba nada tener que hacerle caso. Ahora sí que me dejó ponerme el pijama. Cogió mi ropa mojada y se la llevó. Tomé de nuevo la toalla y me sequé el pelo. Así seguía cuando regresó el macho patatas, que me miró con una extraña mezcla de desaprobación y... ¿ternura?

-No lo haces bien –se quejó-. Déjame a mí.

Me quitó la toalla de las manos y comenzó a frotarme la cabeza con ella, con una media sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, entrando en un profundo trance del que me iba a costar salir. Ludwig era tan... guapo... tan musculoso... Bajé la mirada y fui descendiendo por su cuerpo con la vista. La bendita camiseta se ceñía sobre su pecho y abdomen, marcándolo de una forma tan tentadora que, por un momento quise palparlo, acariciar sus músculos... Oí cómo decía algo, parecía una pregunta, pero sus palabras me resultaban ininteligibles.

-¿Eh? –salí del trance, volviendo a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Podrías decirme qué haces aquí? Cuando te abrí la puerta no me dijiste...

-Ah, sí... –miré al suelo, cerrando un poco los ojos-. Me he marchado de casa de Antonio, y pensé que... a lo mejor mi fratello y tú podríais hacerme un sitio aquí...

Sonrió, comprendiendo.

-Ahora entiendo lo de la maleta –dijo-. ¿Sabes qué? Pensaste bien.

Lo miré a los ojos feliz y desconcertado al mismo tiempo. Él... me había aguantado tantas veces... Yo lo había insultado, le había pegado, lo había amenazado, lo había criticado... y él me dejaba establecerme en su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. No pude contenerme más y... lo besé. Y él me correspondió. Juntamos nuestras lenguas, fuera de la boca, sintiéndonos mutuamente.

Un simple beso, tan sólo ese contacto había bastado para comprender todos los sentimientos del otro. Rodeé su cuello con los brazos mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi cintura. La falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, pero él continuó, besando y lamiendo mi cuello a la vez que desabotonaba el pijama. Metió las manos por dentro de mi camisa, recorriendo mi espalda con los dedos, haciéndome cosquillas. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a quedarme atrás. Me agaché y empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones. Los bajé junto con los bóxers, y contemplé su hombría. Había hecho eso muchas veces con el bastardo español, pero el miembro de Ludwig era considerablemente más grande.

-L-Lovino... –masculló el rubio cuando agarré su pene con las dos manos.

Saqué la lengua y comencé a lamer la punta. El otro cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente. Recorrí el miembro de arriba a abajo, envolviéndolo con la lengua, mientras sentía como Ludwig disfrutaba de mis acciones. Sujetó mi cabeza con las manos, lo que interpreté como una señal, y me metí, aunque me costó un poco más de lo normal, todo el trozo de carne en la boca.

-Aaaahh... m-más...

Empecé a coger velocidad, mientras el alemán movía las caderas adelante y atrás, pidiendo más. Sus gemidos me aturdían, invadiendo mi mente con pensamientos lujuriosos y pornográficos. Al saborear la gran hombría del enorme rubio, yo ya sabía con claridad quién iría arriba. Aunque no iba a ser lo mismo que con Antonio, probablemente me dolería un poco.

Ludwig se corrió dentro de mi boca y, la verdad, sabía muy bien. Me desenchufó de su pene y me cogió en brazos, sujetándome por las nalgas. Volvió a besarme ardientemente mientras me llevaba escaleras arriba. Entramos en su habitación y me lanzó a la cama como quien tira un saco de patatas. Terminó de quitarme la camisa y me despojó de mis pantalones de un solo tirón, para después deshacerse de su propia camiseta.

Se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, con los pies también arriba. Con un solo brazo me incorporó y me obligó a sentarme encima de él, rodeando su cintura con las piernas. Me besó de nuevo, mordiendo mi labio inferior al separarse.

De pronto sentí algo en mi interior. Al principio no me dolió, pero cuando ya tenía la mitad dentro, tuve que morder su hombro para evitar gritar de dolor.

-¿Quieres que pare? –preguntó preocupado.

En ese momento no podía hablar, así que me limité a acercar nuestras caderas con las piernas, para darle a entender que siguiera. El rubio captó el mensaje y terminó de entrar. Cuando me hube acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro, me separé de su hombro y lamí sus labios. Al instante comenzaron las embestidas, primero suaves, luego más desesperadas. Con cada embestida, un gemido por parte de ambos salía de nuestra boca. Se sentía tan bien...

* * *

Hola, espero que os haya gustado. Aunque... creo que me he pasado un poco con Spain nii-chan, ¿no?

Bueno, ya escribiré algo para compensarlo, ningún amigo de Gilbert-sama debe sufrir demasiado por mi culpa...

Reviews, per favore~


	2. Bastardo, teléfono, mi caaza

Desperté felizmente. Nunca había dormido tan bien. Sin embargo, lo mejor fue cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré abrazado al pecho del alemán. De MI alemán.

Con el dedo acaricié suavemente su abdomen, duro y suave. Se removió un poco ante mi toque, murmurando algo ininteligible para mis oídos. Me incorporé lo suficiente como para poder rozar mis labios con los suyos. Se sentían bien, eran tan cálidos.

De pronto me vi completamente recostado sobre la cama, con el rubio sobre mí, besándome. Pocos segundos más tarde, reaccioné abrazando su cuello y pegándome más a él, profundizando el beso. Sin previo aviso comenzó a acariciar mi rizo, por lo que tuve que separarme de su boca al no poder retener mis gemidos.

-A-ahora... aahh~ Ahora n-no... –dije, con cierta dificultad. Resultaba muy, muy tentador, pero estaba sin energía en ese momento y quería comer algo.

Él obedeció sin rechistar, levantándose de la cama y dejándome a mí hacer lo mismo. Masculló algo sobre el desayuno, pero yo quise dejar claras un par de cosas antes de bajar.

-Cocino yo –por muy enamorado que estuviera del rubio, seguía negándome a comer su comida. Tonterías las justas-. Ahora y siempre, cocino yo.

-De acuerdo –contestó él, sin siquiera mirarme, ya fuera de la habitación-. Estaré viendo la televisión, avísame cuando esté listo el desayuno.

Me quedé un momento allí, quieto. ¿Qué era esa reacción tan fría? Me sentí un poco dolido, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Él no había dicho ni hecho nada malo, ¿qué era lo que me había afectado tanto?

Bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina, empezando a preparar un poco de café. Al poco rato comenzó a sonar el teléfono, que estaba pegado a la pared opuesta a la cocina, cerca de la puerta. Oí cómo Ludwig lo descolgaba.

-¡Beilschmidt! ¿Quién habla? Ah, Antonio... –me di la vuelta, ¿cómo sabía el bastardo dónde estaba?- ¿Gilbert? No, supongo que aún estará durmiendo –mierda, me había olvidado de que el hermano mayor de Ludwig también vivía aquí. Con un poco de suerte, Antonio había llamado única y exclusivamente para hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos, ¿no?-. Eh, ¿Lo-Lovino? –mierda, lo sabía, estoy gafado. El rubio me miró con cara de "¡¿qué hago?!" y yo me limité a negar con la cabeza-. N-no, no sé dónde está. Qu-que no, en serio... –me tendió el teléfono-. Quiere hablar contigo –cogí el teléfono mientras me miraba como pidiendo disculpas.

-Hola, bastardo.

-¡Lovi! –su voz denotaba alivio y alegría. A saber qué estupideces se le ocurrieron que me podrían haber pasado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Pues claro que sí, estúpido. Ya soy mayorcito para cuidarme yo sólo, ¿sabes?

-Lovi, ¿por qué?

-¿"Por qué" que, bastardo?

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –Dios, este tipo es aún más idiota de lo que pensaba.

-Voy a colgar –pasé de contestarle, si era subnormal no era mi problema.

-¡Lovi, no! Espera, por favor... Iré a recogerte con el coche.

-Antonio, a ver si se te mete de una vez en la cabeza: NO – VOY – A – VOLVER – CONTIGO.

-... –probablemente iba a tardar unos segundos en procesar mis palabras-. ¿Por qué? –su voz estaba apagada, sin vida, e hizo que yo me sintiera un poco culpable.

-Porque ahora estoy con Ludwig –pude oír claramente como el auricular era depositado en su lugar original.

Colgué el teléfono. No me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida, y Ludwig se dio cuenta. Avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó, haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro con una mano. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Un suave beso de consuelo en mi cabello cumplió su propósíto.

-¡Oh, qué bonito...! Oye, West, creo que te has confundido de italiano...

Ambos alzamos la cabeza en el mismo instante. Un confundido albino nos miraba atónito a unos pasos de nosotros. El rubio me soltó.

-B-Buenos días... –musité.

-Buenos días, Lovi~ -respondió Gilbert, ahora sonriendo. Ese apelativo me hizo daño, mucho, pues me recordaba al estúpido bastardo.

Ludwig le lanzó una mirada asesina y con un empujón suave me regresó a la cocina.

-Lo siento, Lovino, ahora mismo tengo algo de lo que hablar con mi hermano –lo dijo con un tono de voz monótono que no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

Cogió a su hermano por el brazo y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, cogiéndolo desprevenido y haciendo que soltara algunas blasfemias.

* * *

Bien, este capítulo no es exactamente un capítulo. Simplemente sirve como puente para los demás y para dar lugar a la aparición de Gilbert. Se me está haciendo extremadamente difícil escribir este Germano, pero con su maravillosa persona de por medio, prácticamente se escribirá sólo.


	3. Gilbert

El desayuno estaba listo desde hacía ya un rato, pero ni Lud ni su hermano habían bajado aún. Comencé a subir las escaleras, oyendo sus voces, que parecían venir de la habitación del prusiano. Ambos semejaban estar bastante cabreados el uno con el otro, pero no quise meterme en asuntos que no me incumbían, así que hice oídos sordos.

Continué subiendo, pero no conseguía quitarme a Antonio de la cabeza. Fue por eso que olvidé llamar a la puerta antes de abrirla, y que feliz habría sido si lo hubiera hecho, porque no habría visto esa imagen. No era una imagen demasiado escandalosa, de no ser porque eran hermanos. Los dos hacían un cuadro más bien tierno, aunque eso no hizo que me doliera menos. Estoy gafado. Gilbert sujetaba la cara de mi alemán entre sus manos, mientras lo besaba dulcemente en los labios. Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que los estaba mirando hasta que el albino se separó de su hermano. Entonces, Ludwig, que ya de por sí estaba rojo, se ruborizó aún más al verme. Pero ese sonrojo desapareció segundos después y, con una cara que daba miedo, estampó un puño en la cara del prusiano, con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡West, idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?!

-El único idiota que hay aquí eres tú. Y no sé el porqué de esa pregunta, lo sabes perfectamente.

El rubio caminó hacia mí, y, pasándome un brazo por los hombros, me giró y empezó a llevarme de vuelta a la cocina. Intenté resistirme, pero no había nada que hacer, si te pillaba el fornido ese, no podías escapar. Pero si no podía oponerme físicamente, lo haría de forma psicológica. Me puse de morros y fruncí el ceño. Entonces recordé que el macho patatas no era como el bastardo español. Mierda, otra vez pensando en ese idiota. Una lágrima surcó mi rostro; el alemán la malinterpretó.

-Oye, Lovino, yo no tuve nada que ver con ese beso. Simplemente Gilbert me cogió desprevenido, ¿de acuerdo?

-No estaba pensando en eso, pero gracias de todos modos –la voz se me quebró cerca del final de la frase.

Comencé a llorar en silencio, y el rubio se dio cuenta. Paró en seco, antes de llegar a la cocina, y me abrazó. Fue un abrazo muy cálido y reconfortante. Me acarició el pelo de modo lento y cariñoso, antes de besarme en la frente.

-Es por Antonio, ¿verdad? –asentí con la cabeza-. Quizá... quizá deberías volver con él –ese comentario hizo que dejara de llorar, y lo miré con cara de estupefacción. ¿Volver con Antonio? El macho patatas... ¡¿estaba cortando conmigo?!-. L-lo que quiero decir es... Si tanto lo echas de menos, ¿no sería mejor que... ya sabes... recuperaras vuestra relación?

-Claaro, ahora todo encaja –dije, soltándome de su agarre-. Tú lo que quieres es dejarme fuera de tu vida para poder mariposear felizmente con tu Gilbertito, ¿verdad? Yo sólo fui un rollo de una noche, ¿a que sí? Ahora lo entiendo todo, tú tan sólo eres un imbécil más. ¡Pues mira, a Lovino no lo vuelves a ver más!

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal, sin importarme la maleta ni ninguna de mis cosas. Le haría caso a la patata mutante, volvería con el bastardo. Por lo menos el español no me pondría los cuernos.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando unas fuertes manos me cogieron de los hombros y me giraron, haciendo que mis labios quedaran a milímetros de los alemanes.

Me quedé en estado de shock, pues no estaba preparado para eso. Contemplé los labios germanos, tan suaves, cálidos y carnosos. Tan apetecibles. Pero no podía, no de nuevo. Me había jurado a mí mismo que no volvería a... Su lengua tanteó mis labios, tratando de que abriera la boca para poder entrar y jugar con la mía. Intenté resistirme, concienciándome de que el rubio sólo me utilizaba como objeto sexual, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. La entrepierna de Ludwig rozó la mía, haciendo que un débil suspiro escapara de mis labios. Ludwig aprovechó ese instante para colarse entre ellos, acariciando mi paladar con la lengua. Yo, inconscientemente, correspondí el beso. Sentía la necesidad de saborear al alemán de nuevo, aunque fuese por última vez. Sin embargo... ya no estaba tan seguro de querer irme de allí.

El rubio separó su boca de la mía y juntó nuestras frentes. Su respiración impactaba contra mi rostro, sus manos descansaban en mis hombros, nuestras partes bajas seguían en contacto por debajo de la tela.

-Lovino... –susurró contra mis labios- soy tuyo, y de nadie más. Ahora el que decide eres tú. O Antonio, o yo...

No pude responder, me sentía demasiado aturdido. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... Estaba muy desconcertado, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue abrazar al alemán. A MI alemán, porque ahora sí que era mío, él mismo lo había dicho.

-Yo... no sé... no sé que hacer...

-Elígeme, Lovino –besó mi cuello, rodeándome con los brazos-. Elígeme, y te haré la persona más feliz del universo...

Volvió a besarme, succionando y mordiendo mi labio inferior, y yo no pude evitar sonreír, se sentía demasiado bien.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Una pregunta interesante... En primer lugar, con sexo. Sexo duro, todos los días, a todas horas. Te haré gemir, te haré gritar, te haré decir mi nombre hasta la saciedad. Te embestiré tan fuerte que no podrás caminar en varios días. Te besaré con tanta pasión que no podrás volver a saborear tu deliciosa pasta. Te acariciaré con tanto ímpetu que te dejaré la piel en carne viva...

-¿Y en segundo lugar?

-¿Te es imprescindible saberlo?

Esa pregunta me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Era sólo eso. Lo único que diferenciaba a Antonio de Ludwig. Con Antonio era sólo sexo, por lo menos para mí. Con Ludwig había algo más, algo que no se podía expresar con palabras. Por no decir que en cuanto a sexo, él era infinitamente mejor que el bastardo. Este último estaba enamorado de mí, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta. Pero estaba seguro de que Ludwig sentía lo mismo. Lo único que podía hacer él para ser el elegido, era sobornarme con placer, pues el amor venía de ambos lados.

Lo miré a los ojos, sonriendo al saber perfectamente lo que quería.

-No, no me es imprescindible –le di un fugaz beso en los labios-. Creo que no me apetece volver con Antonio.

-Te quiero~ -dijo, sonriendo también, y acariciando mi mejilla al mismo tiempo.

-Eso, eso, y a mí que me den –protestó Gilbert, desde el otro lado de la sala. No parecía muy cómodo con nuestra escena de amor incondicional digna de telenovela.

-Justamente –respondió el alemán, que seguía mirándome embelesado-. A ti que te den.

Y fuimos felices y comimos perdices.


	4. 1º Extra: Mientras tanto, en España

Antonio apagó la televisión. Ver telenovelas no era lo mejor que podías hacer cuando tu novio te dejaba por un fornido. Un fornido que además era el hermano pequeño de tu mejor amigo. Ya le había pedido ayuda a Gilbert, pero no había sabido nada de él desde aquello.

De pronto oyó el teléfono y se levantó corriendo del sofá para cogerlo. ¿Sería Lovino?

-¿Sí?

-Hola, al habla Gilbert.

-Ah, hola colega. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Horrible. He intentado desenamorar a West, pero ha tenido el efecto contrario. Dan incluso repelús. Son tan azucarados... Creo que deberías olvidarte de tu Lovi-Love~.

-¿Está en casa? ¿Puede ponerse ahora? –dijo, con la esperanza de poder hacer entrar en razón a Lovino y que volviera con él.

-Estar, está. Pero no creo que le apetezca mucho sacarse la polla de West del culo para venir a hablar contigo.

Antonio le dio las gracias a su amigo por la información, se despidió de él y colgó. Volvió al sofá y se desplomó en él, hundido. Gilbert era demasiado explícito. Encendió de nuevo la televisión. La telenovela seguía.

-¡LOVINO! –exclamó, justo antes de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

Siento que sea tan corto, pero es sólo un extra. Siento también el lenguaje soez de Gilbert, pero él habla así, por lo menos en mi mundo. Gracias a las personas que han seguido hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho.


End file.
